tetsuwanatomfandomcom-20200213-history
Atom
is a robot made in the image of Dr. Tenma's late son who died in a car crash. In both manga and 1963 anime Atom is rejected by Dr. Tenma for not being able to grow-up, while in the 1980 series he is kidnapped by Ham Egg after running out of energy while saving the cruiser which he and Dr. Tenma were onboard in a trip for America. In the 2003 series, Atom is shutted down by Dr. Tenma after showing signs of revolt and is stalked by his creator later on. 1950 manga and 1963 anime: In both mangá and 1963 anime, Dr. Tenma lost his son Tobio in an accident and decided to replicate the boy by creating a robot duplicate. However, Dr. Tenma rejected the robot for being unable to grow up. With this, he was sold to Ham Egg who is a cruel ringmaster. The first stories of the mangá doesn't provided any information about how rough was Atom's life in the circus. However, a retelling of his issues with the circus was tould after an time travel event occurred with Atom being sent 50 years in the past. In the manga, Atom got Cobalt as a sucessor, however the later wasn't quite reliable as Atom was. But, Cobalt found Atom who was missing in action and with this, he managed to difuse an H-Bomb which was in the bottom of the ocean. Later Atom got Uran as a little sister, however, Uran barelly born and already got in trouble taking part of a robotting arena which almost resulted into her own destruction. The anime have a different order of events like Uran appearing before Cobalt. Atom's heroic actions gave him notoriety that even a deposed Sultan wanted his super robot named Pluto to get rid of him. However, Pluto took a liking in Uran who attempted to fight him and learned about friendship that he refused to fight Atom. Then, Dr. Abullah sent Bora to destroy Pluto, but Atom managed to get rid of him afterward despite being just 100.000 horsepower. The manga was slightly different with Atom getting upgraded to 1.000.000 horsepower by Dr. Tenma and the battle ended when Atom destroyed Bora, but Pluto exploded due the bomb built in his body. In the anime, Atom have a different fate which he sacrifice himself in order to save Earth from destruction. 1980 anime: Dr. Tenma attempted to make a robot with human feelings, but suffered four failures that one day he got the attention of the notorious Skunk Kusai who attempted to offer him a new device called "Omega Factor" which would make a robot more like a human, but Dr. Tenma refused and tould Skunk to leave and never return. Skunk called Dr. Tenma as a fool and it angered Tobio who suggested his father to create a robot in child form. Dr. Tenma realized that was a good idea and then started his project, but forgot that he had promised a trip in the park with Tobio. Heartbroken, Tobio attempted to return home in a robot car, but was hit by a truck. In his deathbed, Tobio requested his father to make the robot based in his own image and love him as if he was the real one. Atom is then born, despite the orders of the Prime Minister who said the robot was too dangerous and should be destroyed. Later, Atom (who was still named Tobio at the time) started to blink his eyes in a red fashion which troubled Dr. Tenma thinking he got a short circuit and left aimlessly. Dr. Tenma and his assistants attempted to retrieve Atom thinking he would explode, but his assistants thought that they should destroy the robot which Dr. Tenma interfered. However, Dr. Tenma's interference caused the robot car which they were driving going insane to the point of attacking everything and everyone at sight. The robot Tobio, who regained conscience, saved Dr. Tenma, his assistants and as well the people who were attacked by robot car and destroyed the insane vehicle afterward by dumping it into the sea. Dr. Tenma feared the Prime Minister would wish his robot to be destroyed, so he went with his robot Tobio to America. In the cruiser, the robot Tobio caused trouble in a banket which enraged Dr. Tenma who reminded the robot that he wasn't his son and desmissed him. Ham Egg who witnessed the scene tricked the robot Tobio into signing a contract of slavery to join his Robot Circus. Later, the cruiser was attacked by Atlas who was made by Atom's stolen blueprints. Atom who had used much of his energy destroying the icebergs which were menacing the cruiser was unable to fight Atlas and shutted down. Atlas realised that was not a good idea picking in a enemy who could not fight back, so he bought Atom back to the cruiser, however the poor robot was kidnapped by Ham Egg and then separed by Dr. Tenma. The robot Tobio had to endure work in the circus and was found by Dr. Ochanomizu who had just became the Science Ministry after Dr. Tenma disappearance. Dr. Ochanomizu with the help of one of Ham Egg's own assistant managed to get the robot Tobio away from the circus and renamed him as "Atom". Later, Atom went to a school and meet new friends including Tamao, Shibugaki, Kenichi and Midori and saved Shibugaki when he tried to ride in the incomplete rollercoaster from the park which his father owned. He also got robot parents who got stolen by Atlas (who somehow managed to rebult himself in adult form) and after rescuing them, they were completed. Atom also had to deal with several criminals including Skunk Kusai (several times), Lord Deadcross (once) and others. Later, Atom got a sister named Uran who don't got along with him and ended up kidnapped by a robot smuggling gang, but she got his respect after he saved her and the other robot children who also got kidnapped. Atom's heroic actions gave him notoriety that even a deposed Sultan wanted his super robot named Pluto to get hid of him. However, Pluto took a liking in Uran who attempted to fight him and learned about friendship that he refused to fight Atom. Then, Dr. Abullah sent Bora to destroy Pluto, but Atom managed to get rid of him afterward despite being just 100.000 horsepower. Atom later had several adventures and in the series conclusion he had learned that a prototype of blueprints were stolen by a evil scientist called Rindolf and went to retrieve them, during his mission he meet a girl called Nyorka who was made with the stolen blueprints (pretty much for his shock). 2003 series In the 2003 series, Atom is a perfect copy of Tobio (Dr. Tenma's son who died in accident while fleeing his father laboratory after seeing robots being cruelly discarted), perhaps beyound perfect as he have his memories and personality. Under shock upon seeing robots being discarted, the Tobio robot snapped and scared Dr. Tenma who had to shut him down, believing the robot could become a threat to humanity. With this, he also destroyed several robot models and the robot Tobio was abandonned to later found by Dr. Ochanomizu who revived him and gave a new name: Atom. Atom then started to be stalked by Dr. Tenma who tried to make him into a robot overlord. Dr. Ochanomizu sent Atom to a school where he meet several friends including Tamao, Kenichi and Shibugaki. He also got the attention of Denkou who was a robot capable of turning invisible which was stolen by Skunk. Atom managed to save Denkou the robot kid was abandoned by Skunk who had planted a bomb in Denkou's belt. Later, Atom saved the robot farm from Katari (a anti-robot activist) and later confronted Atlas who was also a robot created by Dr. Tenma. Atom also learned that he was not created by Dr. Ochanomizu, but Dr. Tenma who abandoned him due yet unknown reasons. Atom also saved a robot boy named Reno from the Robot Circus who had fallen to his death (a completely different rendition of the original) discovered tha Reno was actually a human. And also protected the members of Robot Circus after they got framed by a gangster who hates robot. But, the mayor tould the truck after getting fed up of being manupulated by the same gangster who wanted robots out of the city. Later, Atom saved his teacher from Skunk and prevented the giant robot Jumbo from causing havok after Skunk's lackeys hijacked it in order to break his boss out of the prison. Atom as a gift for his efforts got a sister named Uran who caused a lot of trouble after feeling from the laboratory and only stopped after befriending a bird named Pikora. He also don't believed on her when she had tould him that she had saw a flying monster at the night. With this Uran went to investigate the case while Atom learned through Dr. Ochanomizu that somebody had created a pterosaur robot which Atom concluded it was the same creature which Uran described. Atom also learned that Uran had the ability of understanding animals. Uran have meet Dr. Popotori who was tricked by anti-robot activists who tricked him into building a pterosaur robot and got held hostage. But, Uran got captured and putted inside the pterosaur robot as a shield in order to prevent Atom from destroying it. However, Dr. Popotori warned Atom about how to rescue Uran and the pterosaur robot was destroyed. Later, a man named Dr. Minimini attempted to steal Atom, but his lackey infected Uran with a nano-robot. As a backup plan, Dr. Minimini posed as an scholar tricked Atom into using a machine which could make a nano-replica of himself. The nano-robot invader started to damage Uran's body from inside starting with her memories and knocked the Mini-Atom, with this Dr. Mimini attempted to steal Atom's real body, but Mini-Atom managed to destroy the invader and retrieve his real body after learning of Uran's true feelings. Later Atom meets the Robot Corps and had to deal with Skunk and his robot hunters who were kidnapping robots to be smuggled by Skunk's gang. Afterward, Dr. Tenma returned sending Pluto to fight Atom and other robots which included Harley, Delta, Hercules and Epsilon. Pluto knocked both Harley and Delta, then he confronted Hercules, but got severelly damaged. Later, Pluto confronted Atom, but the wound from Hercule's battle rupted, however Atom saved Pluto and repaired him. Pluto was unable to understand Atom's act of mercy and learned of the word "friendship" which he still don't quite understood. While running away from the reporters, Uran went to the forest and had meet with Pluto who wanted to learn more about friendship, however Ham Egg interfered and sent his robot units which Pluto defeated easily. However, Atom appeared and thought Pluto was trying to harm Uran when he destroyed North #2 who almost opened fire at her. Uran wished to stop Atom and Pluto's battle and ended up being hit by collision of their blasts and then getting injured. In the final battle in the volcano, Atom fought Pluto for the final time and Pluto gave up of the match after reminding of Epsilon question who asked him if he had someone to protect. Uran begged Pluto to stop fighting and reminded him that he still had a kind heart despite what he did and he accepted her pleas. However, Shadow sent Dark Pluto who attacked the real Pluto and then attacked Atom right away, however Pluto grabbed his foe and jumped with his enemy into his lava after biding farewell. Later Atom had to deal once again with the anti-robot groups and also Blue Knight who was apparently created by Shadow (in fact he was rebuilt into the Blue Knight). At the series climax, Lamp framed a servant robot of harming a human children and it called the attention of Blue Knight who started war against the humans. Atom then managed to stop the war, but was de-activated after attempting to stop a missile from destroying Robotania. Later, Dr. Ochanomizu was unable to revive Atom, however Dr. Tenma offered help with one condiction which was letting him do the work alone. Unfortunatelly, Dr. Tenma erased Atom's memories and made him believe himself to be Tobio Tenma, but with the help of Uran and Atom's friends he had regained his memories and stopped Lamp from killing them. Dr. Tenma escaped from the police and later launched a mass attack against the science ministry and revealed Atom's true origins and the reason which he was shutted down and abandoned. Atom refused to join forces with his creator and become a robot overlord, but Dr. Tenma decided to destroy the science ministry and said to Atom to leave. But, Atom don't wanted his father to die and convinsed him to live, with this Dr. Tenma was arrasted after realizing he was not suitable as a father. Then, the laws of robot rights were finally made, but Atom expressed that his dreams are still come to be reality. Trivia #Atom also appears in other Tezuka works like Black Jack as a different character. #Atom played the character Adam who was a robot fully capable of obeying his creator's orders, even unjust orders like destroying himself and the Super Train Marine Express with their passengers if necessary. #There are stories of the manga which continue Atom's adventure after his heroic sacrifice despite it never occurred in manga form. #In the special Ravex in Tezuka world, Atom is revived and then fused with Rock, thus he was reborn as "Ratom". Category:Characters Category:Robots